


Путешествие пятнадцатое (N вихрей и таинственный ящик)

by Kollega



Category: Dzienniki gwiazdowe - Stanisław Lem
Genre: Amoeba Verse, Body Modification, Crack, Gen, M/M, Self-cest, Sepulki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: «СЕПУЛЬКИ — важный элемент цивилизации ардритов (см.) с планеты Энтеропия (см.). См. СЕПУЛЬКАРИИ».





	

**Author's Note:**

> крэк, селфцест, амёбоверс, модификации тела, надругательство над классикой.  
> Написано для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо virago

Я как раз закончил демонтировать электрический мозг, когда снаружи в люк постучали. Ракета лежала в дрейфе посреди пояса астероидов, в иллюминатор ничего рассмотреть не удалось. Заинтригованный, я надел скафандр и пошел открывать, но это оказался всего лишь курьер межпланетной блиц-доставки. Он вручил мне огромный ящик и бланк для подписи. Ручка осталась в кармане рубашки, пока я пытался ее достать из-под скафандра, все задавался вопросом: что же в посылке и кто мне ее прислал? Ящик был весь покрыт слизью: в транспортной компании наверняка сэкономили и положили почту рядом с партией снарлианских фмеков, а те, оттаяв, растеклись по всему трюму. Я уже хотел предъявить курьеру претензию, но тот моментально сделал ноги. Сервис у них, как всегда, на уровне.  
  
Кое-как убрав с ящика остатки слизи, я отыскал приклеенную сбоку записку. Посылку прислал Тарантога. Буквы в некоторых местах расплылись, жирные пятна скрыли слова, но общую суть понять было нетрудно.   
  
«Дорогой друг!  
Памятуя о ...ениях на Энтеропии, я взял на себя смелость присла… ающе! Однако и весьма трудно. Я дважды задействовал резерв, прежде чем… шедевр современного искусства. Профессор Зазуль совершенно прав, говоря, что… Прежде чем открывать, убедитесь, что вы не один.  
P.S. Используйте при необходимости временной регулятор моего собственного изобретения! Чтобы не впасть… арсис. … на дне.  
Удачного использования!  
Всегда ваш,  
проф. А.С. Тарантога».  
  
Я затолкал ящик в шлюз, а потом перетащил в кают-компанию. Внутри скрывалось что-то с Энтеропии. Совсем недавно я позорно сбежал с этой планеты, даже не пообщавшись с профессором Зазулем. И почему — всего-то из-за их обычая заменять погибших резервом! Мне до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать тот эпизод, так что я запер шлюз, а ящик попытался открыть. Но крышка отказалась поддаваться. Некоторое время я напрасно дергал ее туда-сюда и порядком разозлился. Когда, собравшись с мыслями и перебинтовав разбитый мизинец на левой ноге, я внимательно рассмотрел крышку, то выяснил следующее. Во-первых, чтобы открыть этот чертов ящик, надо было одновременно потянуть шесть ручек на крышке. Во-вторых, нужно было тянуть их строго под углом в 120 градусов друг относительно друга. В-третьих, я установил (после того, как сломал пятимерный домкрат, ладно, все равно надо было покупать новый), что ручки реагируют только на органическую материю.  
  
Я сел и перечитал записку еще раз. И тут же меня осенило. Резерв! Тарантога — гений! Ящик могли одновременно открыть только трое — значит, нужно было добыть еще двоих! Но где? Зона астероидов вблизи Бетельгейзе — отличное место для уединения, а после того, как мозг прорвало новой порцией замшелых анекдотов, тишина и спокойствие были нужны мне как воздух. К тому же, мне не хотелось делить подарок с двумя незнакомцами. Тарантоге удалось как-то обмануть систему резерва на Энтеропии и заказать сразу двоих себя: это совсем другое дело. Я мог поступить так же, но Энтеропия находилась в трех неделях пути отсюда. Кроме того, Тарантога действительно гений, а я понятия не имел, как инсценировать собственную смерть дважды.  
  
Расстроенный, я оставил ящик в покое и отправился в рубку. В очередной раз безуспешно пытаясь оттереть с приборной панели облупившийся лак, которым по ошибке покрыли всю рубку изнутри (ох уж этот ремонт по гарантии!), я случайно сбросил на пол атлас межзвездных трасс. Тот открылся на знакомой мне уже зоне гравитационных вихрей. Эврика! Это даже надежнее, чем резерв. Куда, в конце концов, мне девать потом еще двух Ийонов Тихих? А эти со временем исчезнут сами. Достаточно рассчитать траекторию так, чтобы добиться утроения реальности на короткое время. Рули моей ракеты, к счастью, были исправны, а зона вихрей находилась в паре световых лет отсюда. Я тут же начал прокладывать курс.  
  
Памятуя о прошлых перипетиях, на ближайшей станции я взял напрокат несколько скафандров, купил пару ящиков готовых обедов и набор для походного ремонта с удаленной механической рукой — на случай, если мне снова не удастся договориться с самим собой. Продавец пытался всучить мне еще и звуковую отвертку, но я отказался. И так потратил больше, чем планировал.  
  
Снарядившись всем необходимым, я направил корабль в зону Vortex Gravitatiosus Pinckenbachii. Раскрыв один из ящиков с обедами, я понял, что продавец меня бессовестно надул: это были не обеды для космических лайнеров, как он меня уверял, а стандартные рационы для астероидных тюрем. Давясь белковым пюре, больше похожим на продукт эротической разрядки, я решил еще раз проверить удаленную руку, но в этот момент корабль зацепил край гравитационного вихря. Вместе с ящиком, рукой и остатками пюре я покатился в угол. Столкнулся с томом «Космической энциклопедии», который летел встречным курсом, и отключился.  
  
Когда я пришел в себя, ящик исчез. У манипулятора руки, который я надел на запястье, заклинило замок, и пока я искал посылку (и злоумышленника заодно), за мной туда-сюда летала вполне рабочая, как выяснилось, удаленная рука. Она то и дело ободряюще похлопывала меня по плечу и норовила взъерошить волосы, но я уклонялся. В рубке я обнаружил, что мой тщательно выверенный курс сбит, корабль летит в самый центр ближайшего мощного вихря, а на панели управления лежит записка. Развернув ее, я прочитал: «Ящик в реакторном отсеке. Мы все хотим на это посмотреть!» Моя проклятая любознательность! Я разорвал записку в клочья и побежал в реакторный отсек. Когда я туда наконец добрался (мешала рука: так и норовила схватить что-нибудь по дороге), корабль вошел в вихрь и все вокруг заволокло синеватой дымкой.  
  
Пробравшись сквозь толпу разномастных Ийонов, я подошел к стоявшему посреди отсека злосчастному ящику.   
  
— Нужно открыть его немедленно! — заявил я-со-шрамом-на-скуле и толкнул ящик ко мне носком ботинка.  
  
Остальные согласно загомонили.  
  
— Нет! — возмутился я. — Нас должно быть только трое…  
  
— Но мы тоже хотим посмотреть! — закричал кто-то из заднего ряда, сильно моложе сегодняшнего меня. Я только собирался ответить, что если бы ящик все же открыли, то я бы сейчас знал о том, что внутри, из-за временного парадокса, как один из нас схватился за ручки и потянул на себя. Я тоже схватился за ручки: в конце концов, посылка предназначалась именно мне! Ийоны нажали. Ящик болтался между нами туда-сюда, механические руки, которые были у половины из нас, толкались, стараясь помочь своим владельцам добраться до него, а моя даже пыталась драться. Я дернул сильнее, упершись ногами в чье-то колено, и в этот момент…  
  


все засияло ярким неоновым светом, теплым, как румянец. Мои вакуоли ласково переливались в нем, нежное прикосновение охватывало все мое тело, которого не существовало. Я был частью единого целого, целым миром, состоящим из самого себя, и все же не одиноким.  
Близость и цельность, касание, влажное скольжение, наслаждение и восторг — я был весь словно одно пещеристое тело и одновременно скользкое, тугое отверстие, ярко-розовое и манящее.  
Я входил и выходил из себя в себя, но это не были возвратно-поступательные движения. Я двигался в одном направлении, как лента Мебиуса: бесконечное перетекание, бесконечная попытка скользнуть поглубже. Возбуждение охватывало меня все сильнее.  
Собравшись с духом, я попытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях и почувствовал странное давление в моем левом ухе, которого, разумеется, у меня не было и быть не могло. Сияние охватывало мои слизистые оболочки — всю поверхность моего возбужденного тела, каждое нервное окончание, каждое отверстие и выступ. Я вытянул ложночлен и нырнул им в услужливо раскрывшуюся передо мной влажную полость. Все кругом хлюпало и поблескивало, огоньки перекатывались под прозрачной оболочкой и ручейками текли в такт движениям, стремясь к невидимому, но яркому средоточию всего. Я возбуждался, наливаясь соками, и пытался дотянуться до сияющего центра, но наталкивался только на собственные слизистые и вздрагивал от болезненного желания.  
Огоньки складывались во фракталы. Теперь я уже не мог вспомнить, кем был раньше — только тянулся к центру, превратившись в огромный половой орган, трущийся об другие половые органы, которые тоже были мной. Сияющий центр, в очертаниях которого угадывалась какая-то странная чужеродная форма, манил к себе, обещал удивительные тайны и наслаждения, и, казалось, я наконец смог добраться до него, коснуться выступом тела горячей, огненной, ледяной оси, на которую мы все были нанизаны. Я охватил ее всем своим естеством и, не сдержавшись, выпустил из себя любовные со…

  
Корабль затрясся, и я поднялся с пола. Ящик валялся рядом, открытый, а механическая рука, которую я так и не смог отключить, сжимала что-то маленькое и круглое, которое через секунду рассыпалось на винтики. Подтянув отчего-то мокрые штаны, я подошел к ящику и заглянул внутрь. Там не было ничего, кроме еще одной записки от Тарантоги.  
  
«Дорогой друг!  
Если вы читаете это письмо, то, должно быть, уже смогли увидеть подлинное чудо, созданное культурой ардритов — сепульку с присвистом! Надеюсь, ваше воссоединение прошло удачно и не завершилось никакой досадной оплошностью. Вы не представляете, каких трудов мне стоило добыть этот реликт! Вы сможете воспользоваться им еще раз, если, конечно, не залипли. Но и в этом случае не беспокойтесь: со временем сепулька рассосется сама. Так обещал продавец, который помог мне достать ее. Включите регулятор времени, который лежит в ящике, на ускорение, и все пройдет через пару часов.  
Если бы я мог модифицировать ее! Подумайте: каких вершин может достичь объединенный общей целью ум нескольких гениев! Но увы, я пока не в силах разобраться с этой проблемой.  
Вечно ваш,  
проф. А.С. Тарантога».  
  
В паху что-то закололо, и я, похолодев, выронил записку и заглянул в штаны. На месте моего детородного органа светилось нечто причудливое, похожее одновременно на соску-пустышку и модель атомного крейсера фирулиан. Я дотронулся до него и почувствовал знакомое до боли горяче-холодное покалывание. Регулятор времени! Я кинулся к руке, но та уже успела раздавить его в мелкие кусочки.   
  
Надо признать, получилось очень неудобно, и я понятия не имел, сколько мне придется ходить с трансформированным членом. С другой стороны, корабль уже вышел из зоны вихрей, я был один и мог более досконально изучить то, что из меня росло. Ведь я давно хотел узнать, что такое сепулька — когда еще выпадет оказия? Я застегнул ширинку и направился в рубку — прокладывать новый курс, к более населенным областям; на случай, если мне захочется поделиться своим открытием. А вдруг?  
  
Кроме того, на Энтеропию, где я мог произвести нездоровый ажиотаж, возвращаться я не собирался. Так что волноваться было не о чем.


End file.
